criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Dead Bombshell/Dialogues
Mia: ...You have been acting pretty strange lately.... **Mia: Oh.....you’re worried about the student council ceremony... **Mia: I mean.....I also don’t like the fact that Hamad is most likely going to win, but you’re taking this in a personal level... **Sploder: Mia! ! **Mia: What?! **Sploder: The principal demands that everyone comes to the ceremony, so we have to go now! **Mia: Ugh! For real.....I don’t want to watch Hamad smirking right at front of everyone... **Sploder: Nor do I, but rules are rules.... **Mia: Ok..., lets go! At the ceremony.... **Rosamund: Ladies and Gentlemen! We are here in this ceremony to announce the student council president of Fairview High 2018! **Rosamund: Our participants are: Kelemen Kiss and his VP, Lucille Limonadé! **Crowd: BOOOOOO!!!!! **Kelemen and Lucille: ........ **Rosamund: .....Galinda Singh and her VP, Marisol Robertson! **Galinda and Marisol: Hi..... **Crowd: BOOOOOO!!!!! **Rosamund: And FINALLY! Hamad Mukhailif, and his VP, Victoria Lopez! **Crowd: YAAAAAASSSSSSS! **Hamad and Victoria: Thank you! Thank you! **Rosamund: Ok! Now that we announced our participants! Time to announce the winner! **Crowd: Hamad! Hamad! Hamad! **Rosamund: In 3rd place we have: Galinda Singh! **Crowd: BEGONE! THOTS!!!!!! **Galinda and Marisol (Marisol): Excuse me?! What did you just call us?! **Rosamund: In 2nd place we have: Kelemen Kiss! **Crowd: GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE!! **Kelemen and Lucille (Kelemen): Ugh...Lucille lets just leave.... **Rosamund: AND THE WINNER IS!!!! **Rosamund: Hamad Mukhailif........ **Crowd: WOOOOHHOOOOOO!!!!! **Hamad and Victoria (Hamad cleaning his glasses): First I’d like to thank you all for voting for me... **Hamad and Victoria (Hamad putting his glasses on): But first! I have to tell you someth- KABOOM! **Rosamund (covered with blood): ....... **Crowd: ........ **Rosamund: AHHHHHHHHH!!!! **Mia: Did Hamad’s head just- EXPLODE!! **Mia: Quick ! We need to get to the stage! Chapter 1 *Investigate stage. **Mia: Victoria is breathing! We have to send her to the hospital now! **Mia: Oh! Lord!....That body its dis- half his head disappeared.... **Mia: There is no denial: Hamad is dead! **Mia: I never thought that this will one day happen........I don’t know if I’m happy, or I sympathize... **Mia: I mean Hamad was one of the worst, buy he didn’t deserve....this! **Mia: We’ll have to send his body to autopsy.:. **Mia: And these broken glasses, these are what killed him! We’ll have to fix them! And then send it to Bruno! **Mia: And that’s Julian phone! I guess that means we’ll have to make him a suspect! **Mia: And I suggest we should make Kelemen a suspect.....his obsession with Hamad’s actions, makes him the most likely to kill him... **Mia: ! I never thought I’d say that, but time for us to hunt Hamad’s killer! *Fix Hamad’s glasses (1 star) **Mia: Ok! Now that we fixed the glasses! Lets see what can Bruno get from it! *Send the glasses to Bruno (Killer attribute: Killer knows Electronics: Pre-request: Fix Hamad’s glasses) **Bruno: However killed Hamad, must have used most of their time on it... **Mia: Well...they did choose to kill him, at front of a huge crowd, nonetheless in a huge event... **Bruno: This, and also something else... **Bruno: You see the bomb are not sold anywhere, the only way the killer could obtain it is by MAKING IT!! **Mia: Whoa....THE KILLER ACTUALLY MADE A BOMB BY THEMSELVES!! **Bruno: Yes! Which means whoever the killer is, they know how electronics work! **Mia: The killer knows electronics, lets add this to their profile! *Confront Kelemen about Hamad’s death (1 star) **Kelemen: I have to admit, I never thought Hamad would blow my mind.. **Mia: Wipe that smirk off your face, we all hate him, but he didn’t deserve this.. **Kelemen: Now, now, Mia....How many lives did Hamad ruin, if anything the killer should have used a more brutal method.... **Kelemen: Like come on! Compared to the others you got murdered! He got the fastest, most painless death, even Coach’s death was more painful, you can see that by the fact Hamad’s body was smiling! **Mia: Ok! Kelemen out of all the people who wanted to deal with Hamad, minus the people who had their lives ruined you were the most dedicated to get him in trouble..... **Mia: May I ask why?! You’re taking his actions quite personally, and he never gossiped about you.. **Kelemen: This is none of your concerns hon’, know if you mind, although I’d like to spend more time with you Mia, I have to go right now! See ya! **Mia: Goddamnit! I swear if he is not the killer, I don’t know who it would be! He’s almost as insufferable as Hamad was! **Mia: You’re right, we have more important shit to do than talking to him! *Give Julian his phone back (1 star) **Julian (drinking whiskey): ........ **Mia: Julian! What exactly are you drinking?! Is that whiskey! **Julian: Ahh!! Sorry! I just can’t believe what I just saw! This is the second time someone died at front of my eyes! **Julian: I was drinking whiskey, to get over that gruesome scene, this reminds me of the documentary I watched of Tess Goodwin, the part where she killed poor Madison.... **Mia: I know....Tess Goodwin was one of the world’s most evil serial killers, I was kind of happy when I heard she got murdered, after her escape.... **Mia: Anyways here’s your phone back, what exactly were you doing in the crime scene though?! **Julian: I may have dropped it here, when helping organizing the stage...you know, there was also other students who helped... **Julian: Also before you go, I’d suggest you investigate the cafeteria table, which Hamad always seems to sit in! **Mia: Thanks for the tip! ! Lets go! *Investigate cafeteria (Pre-request: Give Julian his phone back) **Mia: Ugh! Why does every photo or piece of paper we find have to be torn! Lets just fix it! *Fix torn photo (1 star) **Mia: That’s a photo of Hamad! And he is as a child! I recognize that stupid smirk! **Mia: I also recognize one of the girls he’s with! That green haired girl looks like a teenage version of Miss Abernathy! **Mia: But the other one, she looks a lot like Hamad, she must be his sister! Lets identify her in the database! *Ask Meera if she knew the victim (1 star; Pre-request: Fix torn photo) **Meera (holding a glass of whiskey): Can you please go away...I need some space, someone close to me just passed away... **Mia: Does that person happen to be Hamad Mukhailif, we saw that picture you took with him... **Meera: Yes....Hamad was my step-brother.... **Mia: YOUR BROTHER! But you look nothing alike! **Meera: I said step-brother.... **Meera: Ugh....the way he died....the same way my friend Tess killed her last victim... **Mia: Wait...you met Tess Goodwin, and you were friends with her?! **Meera: Well, yes.....She was one of my best friends....her, Becky, and Stuart...I was sad when she died.... **Mia: Umnn....ok, thank you, for that information... *Identify the girl in the photo (1 star; Pre-request: Fix torn photo). **Mia: The girl in the photo is called Hamida Mukhailif...I knew she was his sister... **Mia: But it says, that she is a university student, god! But lives in a house at Moneyville, ok! That is not far away! Let’s go pay her a visit! *Inform Hamida of her brother’s death (1 star) **Mia: Miss Mukhailif! We’d like to talk to you right now! **Hamida: Hello....I don’t remember inviting anyone in here, if you mind make this quick I’m watching a Tess Goodwin documentary, right now... **Mia: A Tess Goodwin documentary.....that’s ironic considering your brother died the same way Madison Springer did.... **Hamida: Ironic inde- **Hamida: HOLD UP! WHAT DID YOU SAY EARLIER! **Hamida: Please tell me that I misheard you! **Mia: Unfortunately, for you at least.... Hamad, he had his head blown up at front of a huge crowd, he died from the explosion.... **Hamida (crying): ............ **Hamida: This can’t be happening! First Nasim disowns me as his sister! And now that! **Hamida: Are you the cops! **Mia: We are not cops, but we unofficial detectives, and we are solving that murder.... **Hamida: Considering you are the detectives in that case! You better find the killer immediately! Or I will find them myself and cut off all their fingers, toes , then limps, before I chop their heads off!! **Mia: Ermm.....okay...thanks for the motivation....we’ll give you some space... *Autopsy victim’s body (Killer attribute: Killer watched Tess Goodwin documentary) **Hasuro: I have to admit....I never thought I’d have the honor to autopsy Hamad’s corpse.... **Mia: A great honor....indeed.....now did you find anything useful...... **Hasuro: The killer never touched the body, so I couldn’t find any clues against your killer... **Hasuro: But the way he died! It gave up a major clue! **Mia: Really...what is it?! **Hasuro: If you remember....the only time anyone thought about killing someone using the method Hamad died in, of course until now... **Hasuro: Was 5 years ago, when Tess Goodwin, AKA “The Rorschach Reaper”, killed her last victim Madison Springer... **Hasuro: So that means whoever killed Hamad may have watched a documentary of her, or at least heard of her! **Mia: Ok! Thank you for this! I’ll add that to the profile! Moments later.... **Mia: So far, 2 of the suspects may have killed the victim... **Mia: While the other 2, seem to be saddened of his death... **Mia: So far we have two clues listed as the killer’s attribute, and basically all the suspects, except Kelemen watched the Tess Goodwin documentary.... **Diego: ! Mia! I got a call from the hospital! Victoria just woke up! Chapter 2 **Mia: So far, 2 of the suspects may have killed the victim... **Mia: While the other 2, seem to be saddened of his death... **Mia: So far we have two clues listed as the killer’s attribute, and basically all the suspects, except Kelemen watched the Tess Goodwin documentary.... **Diego: ! Mia! I got a call from the hospital! Victoria just woke up! **Mia: She did! ! We have to go talk to her straight away!! *Comfort Victoria for Hamad’s death (1 star) **Victoria: W-what happened! Why am I in the hospital and why is my dress bloody, and there’s a banda- **Victoria (crying): Oh no! I remember everything! Hamad! He’s dead isn’t he! That’s why you’re here! **Mia: Victoria we’re sorry....we can’t imagine what you’re going through..... **Victoria: Please tell me you caught the killer.... **Mia: Unfortunately, we didn’t, yet....but we’ll find them, I promise. **Victoria: Hopefully, do you need any help, I will if you want.. **Mia: No ne- Actually yes! You’re his girlfriend! Do you know when the last time Hamad took off his glasses! **Victoria: Well yes....Hamad only ever takes them off when he is in a shower, sleeping, doing a Chemistry or a Biology experiment... **Victoria: Hamad never goes to the locker rooms, he only takes showers at his dorm rooms, and he doesn’t share one with anyone.. **Victoria: The only way someone could touch his glasses, would be today, at the Biology Class, where we were doing an experiment.... **Mia: Thank you, also I doubt you are the killer, but it’s really important to know whether you know electronics or not.. **Victoria: I do know electronics, I take classes for them, I actually caught Kelemen and Miss Abernathy there as well.... **Mia: Thank you again, especially since now we know that 2 other suspects also have knowledge in them! **Victoria: You’re welcome..also Mia can I speak to , privately... **Victoria: , I heard of the little secret of yours... **Victoria: Don’t worry I won’t tell, after all I have always disapproved of what Hamad did to his victims, It’s his charms which prevented me from complaining... **Victoria: I just said that reassure you, so that you won’t have to be afraid that he told anyone, I understand it was an accident, but I think you should tell your teammates, they deserve to know as well...... **Victoria: Between you and me, I think that your past may have caused his death...... **Mia: What exactly did she tell you?! **Mia: Ok....You can tell me whenever you want. **Mia: But now we have to investigate the biology lab! *Investigate biology lab (Pre-request: Comfort Victoria for Hamad’s death). **Mia: Have you found anything?! **Mia: You found Hamad’s phone! Quick lets unlock it! **Mia: And a faded note! Cool! Lets recover what’s written on it! *Recover fade note (1 star) **Mia: That note is obviously a threat! It must have came from the killer! **Mia: Quick! Lets collect a sample from it! *Examine substance (1 star; Killer attribute: Killer drinks whiskey; Pre-request: Recover threat). **Mia: Ugh...I recognize the scent! That’s whiskey! **Mia: The victim is Arabian, so there’s no way it came from him, that obviously came from the killer, I’ll add that to the profile! *Unlock phone (1 star) **Mia: Let’s send the phone to Clay! *Send Hamad’s phone to Clay (1 star; Pre-request: Unlock phone) **Clay: Sadly other than text messages to Victoria, self-made art on drawing apps, and notes...I found one thing that can help in the investigation... **Clay: Apparently Julian and Hamad had each other numbers.... **Mia: What?! Why would they! I thou- **Clay: This is because before he found out Hamad’s true colors...they were friends... **Clay: Once Julian found out! They argued a lot, Julian told him of how disgusting his actions.. **Clay: Which angered Hamad! And he started reminding him that he was a “killer”, and even told him that his father did the right thing, and that he would do the same thing if Julian was his son, and then said that he’d tell everyone about it.... **Mia: Damn.... **Clay: Ever since then they stopped texting, but yesterday, Julian sent a text, telling Hamad “You’re dead to me”, where Hamad replied “lol, sure”. **Mia: That’s suspicious, considering Hamad died, lets speak to Julian! *Confront Julian about his text (1 star; Pre-request: Send Hamad’s phone to Clay) **Mia: Julian, we’d like to ask you of this text... **Mia: Why did you send it, I thought you got over, you know what.... **Julian: That’s exactly what I made you believe, I pretended to get over it just for sake you’d stop wasting your time comforting me... **Julian: But in reality...I still didn’t get over it...Hamad knew how much I hated those two days: The day I killed Freddy, and the day my father killed himself... **Julian: He broke my spirits! He’s dead to me! **Mia: You didn’t have to hide your sadness, you you’d wanted us to stop, you could have just told us..... **Julian: And then you’d treat me like a special snowflake, I don’t want that! **Julian: and also no! I didn’t kill Hamad! I may know how to make a bomb, but I’d never kill anyone, Freddy’s death was an accident! **Mia: We want to believe you, but you’re still a suspect on this investigation, we’ll leave you for now.. Moments later... **Diego: ! Mia! **Mia: What do you want from us, sweetie... **Diego: I don’t know if it would be off help, but...they found Hamad’s bag in the cafeteria, and I think it would be a good idea to investigate it... **Mia: Ok! Lets go! *Investigate victim’s back (1 star) **Mia: That note says: Stop with the bullshit! **Mia: And it’s signed by Hamida... **Mia: I doubt that she killed him, because know where Hamad last took off his glasses, and there is no way, she’d be able to go there! **Mia: But I’m curious of what she has to say.. **Mia: And that flash may have something important...lets send it to Clay! *Ask Hamida what she meant by the note (1 star). **Hamida holding a screwdriver: There! Know the coffee machine will work! **Mia: I see you know how to work with electronics.... **Hamida: Yeah.... I take classes for them... **Mia: Anyways..... we’d like to ask you about this note, what did you mean by “stop with this bullshit”..... **Hamida: You attend the same school as he...so you already know....you know how he gossips about others, to “avenge” himself.. **Mia: WAIT! You’re aware of his actions... **Hamida: Yes, my boyfriend, Adrian told me about how he spreads others secrets, just because he is a fragile little bitch. **Mia: Did you try to talk to him about this.. **Hamida: Of course I did! I actually went to his dorm, and scolded him! But he just laughed! And told me to “mind my our business”! **Hamida: But I swear I never killed him! I’d never think about it! **Mia: We know that, the killer installed a bomb into his glasses, while he took them off in the Biology class, there is no way you’d be able to sneak into the school, and enter the lab without someone catching you! **Mia: We only spoke to you out of curiosity, since it may lead us to something important... **Hamida: Ok... **Mia: Also do you know where’s Adrian, we didn’t see him in the school in fact all week, the fact that you’re datin- **Hamida: He’s out of town, attending his grandmother’s funeral, so no he didn’t kill Hamad... **Mia: Oh! Ok! Bye... *Send flash drive to Clay. **Mia: Clay, did you find anything in that flash... **Clay: Yes, but not a lot... **Clay: The flash basically only consists of photos and selfies of Hamad....but I did find something...related to a suspect but not the investigation itself.... **Mia: Ok, thanks...but what is it.... **Clay: In 3 of the photos, it shows Meera peeking at the boys’ locker room... **Mia: But didn’t she claim earlier that she “accidentally” entered the boys’ locker room... **Clay: That might be the case, if it wasn’t of the fact she “accidentally” entered it 3 INDIVIDUAL DAYS! **Mia: Diego already suspected she was lying! And that is the proof! Lets confront her! *Confront Meera of her perverted action (1 star; Pre-request: Send flash drive to Clay). **Rosamund: MISS ABERNATHY! Can you explain this! **Meera: This.....how did you ge- **Mia: We found this in Hamad’s flash, you are lucky that you were unfortunately born a woman, so the authorities will sadly work in your favor, but that doesn’t mean you’d get away unpunished! **Rosamund: Like Miss Loukas said! I will have you fired from that school immediately! May that teach you that our students are not for eye-candy! **Meera: Ugh...anyways I don’t need that stupid job anyways...I already have my art to sell.... Moments later.... **Mia: So far we’re doing great! **Mia: We already know two suspects who drink whiskey... **Mia: And that so far all of them know electronics.... **Diego: ! ! **Diego: Victoria called us! She said she came back to the school building... **Diego: And that a drunk somphomore is harassing her! Chapter 3 **Mia: So far we’re doing great! **Mia: We already know two suspects who drink whiskey... **Mia: And that so far all of them know electronics.... **Diego: ! ! **Diego: Victoria called us! She said she came back to the school building... **Diego: And that a drunk Kelemen Kiss is harassing her! **Mia: This is serious! We have to go help her right now! At the gymnasium... **Drunk Kelemen: Now...Now....baby, gemme a kiss ya sexy bitch! **Victoria: Get the fuck away from me you fucking drunkard! **Drunk Kelemen: That’s ain’t what ya told meh when I let you succ...succ....my willy..before Hamad took ya!!! **Victoria: Keep harassing me and I’ll punch right in there! **Drunk Kelemen: CHILL OUUUUUUT....Did Hamad get to your mind......forget it....just lemme slap your rack.....and make meh succ those beautiful boobs of yours.... **Kelemen trues to kiss Victoria: ....... SLAP!! **Victoria: YOU’RE LUCKY I DIDN’T KNEE YOU IN WHERE IT HURTS THE MOST! GET AWAY FROM ME OR I’LL DESTROY YOUR LUCKY CHARM!!! **Drunk Kelemen: You- you lil’ slut!! **Mia: KELEMEN KISS! Get the fuck away from her right that instant! **Drunk Kelemen: Mia...Mia....Mia......You gettin’ jelly.... **Mia: Victoria, would you mind if you kick him in hi- KICK!! **Drunk Kelemen: Ouuuuuccchhh.....Why you do this...I thought we is love... **Victoria: That’ll shut him up! **Mia: Ok! Now that is dealt with! We’ll have to speak to both of you... *Mia: And It’ll also be a good idea to investigate the speech table... *Check on Victoria (1 star) **Victoria (applying lip balm): ........ **Mia: Victoria, are you okay.... **Victoria: I am fine...I’m still not over Hamad’s death... **Victoria: I will miss the days I spent with him...I still remember our first date, where we watched the Tess Goodwin documentary together..... **Mia: Seems like an interestingly unique, first date.... **Victoria: It was....too bad we won’t have these anytime soon... **Victoria (crying): Now if you mind....I’d like to have some time alone...... *Scold Kelemen for harassing Victoria (1 star) **Kelemen still holding the bottle of whiskey: Ugh....I don’t feel so well...my head hurts me......and my crotch is hurting me as well.... **Mia: You’re lucky were not arresting you for sexual misconduct! **Kelemen: Excuse me what?! I knew that you didn’t like me flirting with you! But I never groped you of did anything similar to it! **Mia: This isn’t about me! WHILE YOU WERE DRUNK, you were harassing Victoria, begging to kiss her and sleep with her, and you even TRIED TO KISS HER! **Kelemen: Ugh....and at that moment she kneed to where it hurts the most... **Mia: Actually she only slapped you, I told her to kick you there. **Mia: We always knew you had personal beef with the victim, was it seriously over a girl! **Kelemen: Of course not! Victoria may be a sexy Latina babe, but I didn’t hate Hamad for this! **Kelemen: I guess I have no choice but to tell you, but.... **Kelemen: Hamad drove my sister to suicide..... **Mia: Your sister killed herself because of him! **Kelemen: Yes...it all happened back when I was 13...My sister who was 15 at the time, was a student in the school, she was dating some rich buff boy, who’s name I forgot... **Kelemen: One day, she broke up with him, so that guy she dated leaked her nudes...she got bullied so bad that she...she- **Kelemen (crying): ......... **Kelemen: Luckily the guy got expelled, but my sister...she stayed gone....AND IT’S AL HAMAD’S FAULT!! **Mia: This....Kelemen, it is sad what happened to your sister, but how is Hamad to blame for it?! You said it yourself, her ex-boyfriend got expelled! So he did exist unlike Catherine Fishman, who Hamad made up?! **Kelemen: After I heard of what happened to Alexei, I decided to research, this is when I discovered that she was in the same middle school as Hamad! **Kelemen: This is when I confronted him, and he told me that HE WAS THE ONE WHO CONVINCE HER EX-BOYFRIEND TO LEAK HER NUDES!!! **Kelemen (crying): If he had never manipulated my sister’s ex into leaking her nudes! She’d have still been alive... **Mia: Kelemen....this is indeed a sad story, but I hope for your sake, you didn’t kill Hamad for this... *Investigate speech table. **Mia: The paper says “Hamad, You’ll blow our mind”! **Mia: , that note must have been from our killer, lets send it to Yoyo! *Send note to Yoyo (Killer Attributes: Killer wears lip balm). **Yoyo: I couldn’t find anything that could help us identify the killer’s personality traits... **Yoyo: But I was able to find a substance in the note! **Yoyo: I gave the substance to Sploder, and he told me it was lip balm! **Yoyo: Hasuro confirmed that the victim didn’t wear it! **Mia: So it must have came from the killer! Thank you Yoyo! Moments later.... **Mia: Diego, can you do us a favor.. **Diego: Anything for you Miacita... **Mia: Can you go and ask all the suspects whether they wear lip balm or not...we already know Victoria wears it, so you don’t have to question her.... **Mia: And both the victim’s sister, and step-sister wear lipstick, so there would be no point on them to be wearing it... **Diego: Of course I can! I’ll inform you when I’m done! **Mia: ! We still need to find more clues about the killer! Lets investigate the biology apparatus table! *Investigate Apparatus table. **Mia: That screwdriver! The killer must have used it to install the bomb into Hamad’s glasses! **Mia: There is some substance on it... let’s take a sample and send it to Sploder! *Examine substance on screwdriver (1 star) **Mia: Now that we collected the substance lets send it to Sploder! *Send substance to Sploder (Killer attribute: Killer wears piercings; Pre-request: Examine substance on screwdriver) **Sploder: , Mia, I’ve considered giving myself some piercing before, do you think I’d look good on them. **Mia: It may look good on you, but I think it would make you look like an edge lord, if you’re considering, I think just like Clay, you should install one on one of your ears.. **Mia: Also...how is that relevant?! **Sploder: Because the substance you gave me is used to clean piercings and earrings, your didn’t wear any so.... **Mia: The killer must have wore one! I’ll add that to their profile. Moments later... **Diego: I interrogated both Julian and Kelemen.... **Diego: Julian said that he uses lip balm to moisturize his lips, since his mouth hurts when he smiles... **Diego: While Kelemen wears chapstick since it makes him a “good kisser”... **Mia: Thank you, Diego! Now we have enough evidence to arrest our killer! Lets go! *Arrest the killer (1 star) **Mia: JULIAN! You killed Hamad! B-but I thought you were our f-friend! **Julian: I know there is no point lying to you, once you find out I’m the killer, It’s dealt with.... **Mia: Why dis you kill him! Is it because he broke your spirits! **Julian: OF COURSE NOT!! I killed that pig because he killed my father! **Julian: I’ll explain everything, when my father died, the cops found Hamad, and two of my other classmates in the crime scene... **Julian: When interrogating them, I was in the same room of them crying, and Hamad told the cops that my father’s death was a suicide, and that he killed himself because he raised a monster in this world: me... **Julian: He also said that they tried to stop my father from committing suicide, but failed. I believed him because he was considered one of the nicest students back then, and he used to be a bullying victim... **Julian: I spent the rest of my life blaming myself for my father’s death... **Julian: But then after 5 years.... I heard of Hamad’s true colors... **Julian: This led me to the realization...that maybe my father’s death isn’t a suicide, and that Hamad actually pushed him off the rooftop and made up a lie to cover it up! **Mia: Did you talk to him about this... **Julian: Yes! A few days before the ceremony I confronted! But he just laughed, mocked me, and called my father a weak-minded coward! **Mia: ....... **Mia: Your suspicions actually make sense.... **Mia: But unfortunately....we have to arrest you! In the trial....... **Judge Powell: Julian Ramis, you are here in this court for the murder of Hamad Mukhailif, how do you plead...... **Julian: Guilty your honor! But Hamad killed my dad! **Judge Powell: I know! I saw the reports! And what Hamad did was monstrous.... **Judge Powell: But, Julian, my dear you shouldn’t have killed him! Nonetheless at front of a crowd of innocent teenagers.... **Judge Powell: For the murder of Hamad Mukhailif and the traumatization of hundreds of children, I sentence to 15 years in prison with a chance of parole after 5 years. **Judge Powell: And considering you are a minor, you can be realized in bail! **Julian: I don’t care anymore, at least I avenged my father’s death! After the trial... **Mia: What happened to Julian, was absolutely sad, but he should have never killed Hamad.... **Mia: Also are you ok...you’ve been sweating the entire trial, did something happen... **Mia: Ok...I’ll stop asking you that question... **Mia: Anyways back to my point... **Mia: Clay...you’re here...we’re sorry about.. **Clay: It’s okay, I understand Julian deserves to be punished for his actions... **Mia: Anyways Vicky have requested to see us for something, Clay, I think you and should speak to Julian... Words Can Kill 6/6